


Devotion and Hunger

by Centuryon



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centuryon/pseuds/Centuryon
Summary: Wolf hoped their encounters might have some pacifying effect on Genichiro. For his own part, he trusted the man not at all, and endeavored to use their proximity to keep closer watch on him. Perhaps, in his distracted state, Genichiro might inadvertently reveal more than his lust.





	1. Chapter 1

Wolf made his way across the rooftops to Isshin’s room, hardly noticing the light snowfall around him. His mind was consumed by the reason for his visit. The note, written in Isshin’s characteristic scrawl and delivered by way of Emma, was tucked into his pocket. 

_Sekiro,_  
_As I suspected, my grandson is not as subtle as he thinks. Come to my room when you can._  
_Isshin_

Attached to the note was a dark scroll. The writing inside described a black sword of terrible power, along with a chilling reference to the Dragon’s Blood. Wolf had made the necessary connection as soon as he'd seen the words. Kuro had recently noticed some texts in the library had either gone missing or been returned to the wrong place, and Genichiro had naturally been the first suspect. None of them had ever been foolish enough to believe Genichiro had abandoned his ambitions entirely when he yielded to Wolf atop the upper tower, but the man had kept his true purposes well hidden. The trail of scrolls was their only clue. At first, the pattern behind Genichiro’s research had not been clear, but evidently Isshin had found an answer. The progress heartened Wolf, though the description of the black blade frightened him. To think that Genichiro sought such a thing, and had used the castle's own resources to pursue it, left a bitter taste in Wolf's mouth. He did not like feeling that Genichiro had the upper hand. He had kept a suspicious eye on Genichiro ever since the initial discovery, though he already watched him closely. It was difficult to avoid watching him, in fact, given how unexpectedly intimate they had become.

The inhabitants of Ashina Castle existed in an uneasy truce in the aftermath of Wolf’s confrontation with Genichiro. Though Wolf had been reluctant to accept the defeated general’s surrender, Lord Kuro had thought it wiser to keep him under their watch rather than roaming free. Isshin concurred. Genichiro was not a prisoner, but he consented to stay within the castle grounds, and had not yet broken that promise. A consequence of his compliance was that it brought him into frequent close contact with Wolf. Genichiro had almost immediately asked Wolf to train with him, a request to which he eventually, though perhaps not enthusiastically, acquiesced. He did not wish to enable Genichiro to defeat him in the future, but he was also aware that the training would be an opportunity for him as well, and perhaps one that he was better suited to take advantage of. To conceal his own weaknesses while recognizing those of his partner should come easily to a shinobi. He had learned that much from his father, at least.

Nonetheless, in the beginning it was far from comfortable to exist in such close proximity to a man Wolf saw as an enemy. He felt uneasy helping him to improve his swordsmanship, and disliked having him near Kuro. Genichiro’s eyes sometimes flashed red, and he often seemed sullen and frustrated. Still more disconcerting were the strange, surreptitious glances he sent Wolf’s direction. Wolf had no idea how to interpret these looks, until the day Genichiro dragged him forcibly into his chambers and made his intentions inescapably clear. 

Reluctant as he was to admit it, it had been a delight to face Genichiro in battle, one of the few joys in Wolf’s recent memory. They were well-matched and equally determined, and the fierce pleasure of finally sinking his blade into Genichiro’s chest had been incomparable. Being fucked by him, as it turned out, was similarly enjoyable. Genichiro had the same wild desperation in his eyes as when he fought, and it was strangely arousing to have that hunger turned on him for a different purpose, to have those large hands all over his body, to have his cock inside him. 

He hoped their encounters might have some pacifying effect on Genichiro. For his own part, he trusted the man not at all, and endeavored to use their proximity to keep closer watch on him. Perhaps, in his distracted state, Genichiro might inadvertently reveal more than his lust. Wolf took care not to do the same; he had his own secrets to guard. As far as he could tell, his master’s goal of immortal severance still remained unknown to Genichiro. So, too, did the nature of Wolf’s visits with Isshin.

It was late—later than he had planned—when Wolf left Isshin’s chambers. Wolf’s thighs were still trembling from his last orgasm as he made his way back to the upper tower, and his cunt ached from how brutally hard Isshin had taken him. 

He had known what was bound to happen, of course. Despite the serious nature of their conversation, talking to Isshin led to drinking with Isshin, and drinking with Isshin inevitably led to Wolf abandoning his inhibitions and allowing Isshin to make thorough use of him for as long as he liked. It was never planned, but Isshin’s presence was overpowering, especially under the influence of the sake he obligingly poured for Wolf. The sound of his voice—his laugh—were enough to awaken desire in Wolf, and Isshin had an uncanny ability to notice it beneath his polite exterior. And once he took notice, Isshin was so disarmingly direct that he was impossible to resist. Even now, the lingering soreness in Wolf's body brought him pleasure… but such distractions were behind him now. Wolf could only hope Genichiro remained in his own rooms, so he could convey Isshin’s theory to Lord Kuro in private. And then, perhaps he could wash. He could only hope Genichiro did not suspect anything. Even better, perhaps he had not noticed Wolf’s absence.

He was halfway down a seemingly empty corridor when he heard footsteps behind him. He began to turn, reflexively stepping back to defend himself if necessary—and before he even caught a glimpse of his assailant, there was a firm pressure on his chest and his back slammed against the wall behind him. 

Evidently the sake was still affecting his senses. 

“There you are, shinobi.” Genichiro’s eyes were tinged red as he stared Wolf down. So much for Wolf’s hopes. He felt his heartbeat speed up as he took in the danger of his current situation: alone with Genichiro, drunk, limbs heavy with post-coital exhaustion. And clearly Genichiro’s suspicions were aroused. “I’ve been looking for you,” Genichiro continued. “Your lord was of little help... but I’m sure you will tell me exactly where you’ve been.”

Wolf said nothing, not even when Genichiro’s hand came to wrap around his throat, though he could not help tilting his head back in response to the pressure. Genichiro’s breath was hot on his face, and despite everything, it was undeniably pleasurable to be restrained like this, by a man his body was accustomed to taking pleasure from. The hand around his throat tightened; a harsh breath escaped Wolf’s lungs. This weakness did not go unnoticed. 

“Or you can make it up to me.” Genichiro pressed his advantage and turned his attention on Wolf’s clothing, tugging down his pants. Wolf struggled; he may have desired this under different circumstances, but he knew it would be impossible to hide what he had done with Isshin once his legs and what lay between them were bare. Genichiro was larger than him, however, and the sake still coursed through Wolf’s blood, making him weak and uncoordinated. In a moment he was exposed. Genichiro knelt to finish stripping him. Genichiro’s eyes met Wolf’s as his hands—his very large hands, so much bigger than his own—shoved Wolf’s legs apart. All Wolf could do now was await his response. He could feel Isshin’s come dripping out of him. He kept his eyes fixed on the man’s face, at once nervous and perversely excited. 

For a long moment Genichiro simply stared. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and unsteady. “You’ve been with my grandfather.” It was not a question.

“Yes,” Wolf breathed, the excitement in him mounting. Genichiro did not look angry, but there was a striking intensity in his gaze. It was the look he usually wore when he fucked Wolf, but _more so_. Wolf squirmed in Genichiro’s grasp, suddenly feeling his need become urgent. There was something about that look that commanded his attention, that made him feel hot and eager again, as if he had not already spent the afternoon shuddering in pleasure on Isshin’s cock.

Genichiro tightened his grip on Wolf’s thighs, halting his eager motions—and then he leaned in and _licked_ all the way up Wolf’s cunt, gathering as much wetness onto his tongue as he could before swallowing. Wolf moaned, heedless of the fact that they were in an open corridor, his surprise prevailing over his self-control. Heat rushed through him, and he could feel himself becoming even more wet. He was licked again and again, each sensation impossibly intense. To think that he had been afraid of Genichiro’s reaction, when the result was this—! But Wolf could not have known he would respond so positively to the evidence of another man’s enjoyment of his body, especially when that man was Genichiro’s grandfather. That particular thought surged through Wolf’s body, electric, and he moved as involuntarily as if he had touched a flame—his hips bucked forward and his legs tensed and his pleasure seemed to multiply. 

All at once he needed to see Genichiro’s face. When he tugged at his hair, Genichiro tilted his head back obediently. His lips were glistening wet. The intense expression was still there, but his usually piercing gaze was unfocused, as if he was staring through Wolf.

Still gripping his hair, Wolf pushed his head back between his legs. He expected resistance; he met none. Genichiro licked at him, shallowly at first, and then eagerly pressed his mouth against him and pushed his tongue deep inside his hole. Still sore and oversensitive, the feeling made Wolf’s legs tremble. It was both too much and not enough. He jerked his hips down, trying to get more of Genichiro’s tongue in him. Genichiro allowed it, moaning against him and pressing deeper inside. Wolf’s hips moved of their own accord, gyrating against that perfectly hot, wet mouth as it drew more and more pleasure from his already thoroughly used body.

It was unbelievably arousing. Genichiro had used his mouth on Wolf before, but not like this, urgently burying his face between Wolf’s legs like he was desperate for it. Desperate, Wolf thought wildly, to lick as much of Isshin’s come out of him as he could. There was no other explanation for the way he hungrily lapped at Wolf’s cunt as he never had before, or why he allowed Wolf to pull his hair and thrust against his face. He had never imagined Genichiro could be so submissive.

At last, breathing heavily, Genichiro pulled away. His eyes drifted shut as he brought one hand down to rub himself. His arousal was unmistakable even through his clothing. The entire lower half of his face was shining with a mixture of Wolf’s fluids and Isshin’s semen, and Wolf wanted to lick it off him, wanted to see that look on Genichiro’s face again, distant, overcome.

“Genichiro,” was all he said. The other’s eyes snapped open, and in a moment he was standing before him again, pressing his back into the wall. His cock was out and Wolf’s legs went around him and then, quickly but not a moment too soon, he was pushing into Wolf. A single, smooth thrust was all it took to bury himself fully inside. He immediately began to move, giving Wolf no time to adjust to the feeling. It ached, it was nearly too much, and Wolf _needed more_—he moved his hips urgently, until Genichiro increased the force of his thrusts and he slumped weakly against the wall.

“You want it harder?” he growled as he slammed his hips into Wolf’s own. “Is that the way he takes you?”

“_Yes,_” Wolf groaned, “Hard, harder than this—” Genichiro picked up his pace, and Wolf was rewarded with that helpless expression again. He was certain Genichiro had not planned for Wolf to see him like this; he had certainly never seen any hint of it before. Both Wolf’s lust and his instincts urged him to press on this new vulnerability. “He—ah—he takes me hard, until it hurts—his cock is _so big_.” Genichiro only panted in response. This was not going to last long for either of them. “Bigger than yours,” Wolf added, and Genichiro whimpered, thrusts losing their rhythm as he pressed into Wolf.

“So today was not the first time.” Genichiro’s voice was rough. He was not looking at Wolf. “You have been—since before we began—?” 

“Since the day I met him.” 

He groaned. “You have been bending over for him, all this time—”

“If—if you—” Wolf was panting too, now. Genichiro’s expression was almost pained. “If you knew what it was like, Genichiro” —he reached between their bodies— “So would you.”

It was perfectly timed. He watched Genichiro’s eyes go wide, felt his full-body shudder. Wolf pressed down once, hard, against his throbbing clit and joined him in climax.

They stood still for a timeless instant, connected. Wolf could hardly distinguish the feeling of Genichiro pulsing inside him from that of his own body squeezing down, possessive, drawing out and heightening his pleasure. And then Genichiro was pulling out of him, leaving Wolf struggling to stand on shaking legs. He tucked his cock back into his clothes and was gone without another glance or word. 

Wolf sat slumped against the wall for an indeterminate length of time, catching his breath and thinking. If he had been sore and tired earlier, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. He could not stay in the corridor all night, but it would be some time before his legs felt steady enough to stand. 

The whole encounter had caught him off guard. It had been well worth it, despite his initial reluctance—though he really did need to wash now. But Genichiro had given him something else, too: a secret he had not known to look for, the answer to a question unasked. He needed to talk to Isshin again, and soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, Genichiro. About time you joined us.” 

Isshin gestured to the spot next to him, smiling. Genichiro’s eyes went to Wolf. He narrowed them slightly, but said nothing. He sat next to his grandfather, who clapped a hand to his shoulder. Wolf could see the tension that touch provoked, though Genichiro tried to hide it. 

“Have a drink.” He passed Genichiro a cup, forcing their hands to brush as he accepted. 

Isshin settled back and took a long drink from his own cup. “It’s been too long since you enjoyed a drink with your grandfather, don’t you think?”

“Yes, Grandfather.” He raised the cup to his lips.

“In fact, lately I have spent more time with young Sekiro than my own grandson.” 

Genichiro openly glared at Wolf. Isshin’s response to this was to laugh. Wolf could not say whether this decreased or heightened the tension in the room. “Don’t be jealous, now. I want the two of you to get along, if only for the night.”

Though seemingly at ease, there was a familiar gleam in Isshin’s eye as he glanced at Genichiro, keen and predatory. It made Wolf flush to think of the many times that look had been directed at him, and what had come after it. He knew how this night was going to go, and that this was only the beginning, Isshin circling around his grandson with a hunter’s patience. And Wolf had been invited here, as a witness… and as his reward. 

“So, Genichiro,” Isshin said, “Sekiro tells me you have been training together.”

Genichiro began to respond. “Drink, boy!” Isshin barked after only a few words. He dutifully drained his cup, and Isshin gestured at him to refill it before letting him continue. Genichiro recounted some of their more recent sessions together, and the weaknesses Wolf had been helping him correct. Isshin had much to say on the subject of swordsmanship, and the two of them talked for some time, allowing Wolf to keep mostly silent.

Wolf had been drinking slowly but continuously ever since he arrived. It was awkward, navigating around the fact that Genichiro was essentially a captive, and that his attempts to defend Ashina had put him at odds with both Isshin and Wolf himself. Furthermore, Genichiro clearly had no idea why Wolf was here now, nor was he pleased by it. 

Eventually the mood began to lighten, however, as they all began to feel the effects of the sake. Isshin launched into a story from his youth, and Genichiro at last began to relax. Wolf watched him watching Isshin. He had never seen them so close together, with Genichiro so unguarded. The devotion in his eyes was unmistakable, and undeniably stronger than the usual regard of a young man for his grandfather. Once, Wolf would have thought the intensity of that devotion belonged solely to the land of Ashina, not the man who bore its name, but perhaps to Genichiro they were one and the same. 

As the night went on, he realized he had stopped watching Genichiro and let his eyes linger on Isshin. When he turned back toward him, he realized with excitement that Genichiro was in a similar state. He was now openly staring at Isshin, letting his eyes wander over his body. Isshin made it easy; his thin yukata left nearly his entire chest exposed until the fabric finally crossed, obscenely low, at his navel. One of his legs stretched out bare, his posture relaxed and unselfconscious. By this point, Wolf’s discomfort had been fully replaced by arousal. His body had come to associate the taste of sake and the sight of Isshin with sex, and was ready to receive its due. Even more, to see Genichiro’s desire begin to reveal itself sharpened the anticipation that had been growing in him since the night began. 

“Give me that, I’ll pour you another.” Isshin closed the distance between himself and his grandson and took the sake cup directly from his hand. 

They were sitting very close together now. Genichiro’s face was flushed as he answered. “That’s all right, Grandfather, I think I’ve had enough.”

Isshin laughed, low and nearly threatening. “No, I don’t believe you have.”

Wolf could hear Genichiro’s breath hitch from across the room, and watched him avoid Isshin’s gaze as he weakly accepted the full cup Isshin pressed into his hand. “Drink,” Isshin said, softly. He guided Genichiro’s hand up to his lips, tilted the cup for him. A trickle of sake escaped Genichiro’s mouth as he struggled to drink it all down. Isshin caught the drop as it fell and licked it from his fingertip. “Don’t waste it, now,” he warned, and then his other hand was on Genichiro’s thigh, gently rubbing him through the fabric. 

Genichiro froze. Unconcerned, Isshin moved his hand gradually higher until it rested high on his inner thigh, and then Genichiro twitched slightly, saying “Grandfather,” in a voice that was nearly a whisper. Isshin gripped him harder.

“Look at me, Genichiro.” Slowly, hesitantly, he obeyed. 

Isshin’s gaze was so intense that Wolf, some distance away, nearly shivered. Genichiro met it bravely, desire now naked on his face. Isshin laid his fingers along his jaw to hold him there. There was triumph and hunger in his eye. “Why don’t you take off your clothes for me,” he said. “And then come and get my cock wet.”

Genichiro’s breath caught again, and he stayed frozen for a moment longer. Then he exhaled unsteadily, and his hands shook as he hurried to obey. “Yes, Grandfather.” Wolf watched him bare his body, watched his skin flush as Isshin devoured it with his gaze. Genichiro stared just as intently when Isshin finally shed his own clothing. The older man sat back and took his cock in hand, stroking it in invitation—an enticement his grandson could not ignore. Genichiro crawled forward until he was between Isshin’s legs. They shared one more breathless moment of eye contact before Genichiro bent down in one fluid motion and took Isshin’s cock into his mouth. 

He managed to take nearly the whole thing, gagging slightly as he pulled off before dipping down again repeating the motion. Isshin smiled, stroking his hair. “Good, that’s good…” Genichiro moaned at the praise and took his cock even deeper into his mouth. The next time he drew back, Isshin pushed him back down, and he made a pathetic noise as his mouth was filled. Isshin hummed in approval, fucking his mouth a few more times before drawing his head back. His cock was slick, apparently to his satisfaction. He brushed his thumb across Genichiro’s swollen lips. Genichiro’s expression was nothing short of adoring.

“Such a good mouth, Genichiro…” Isshin said. “I should have put it to use a long time ago. Now… get on your knees and spread your legs for me.”

He obeyed instantly. Now facing away from Isshin, Genichiro could not help but look at Wolf. He already had that unfocused look on his face, and there was no self-consciousness as he settled onto his forearms, lifting his hips and spreading his legs wide. It was everything Wolf had longed to see; Genichiro was shameless in his submission, now that he was getting what he wanted. Isshin, behind him, spread him open, and Genichiro made a soft noise as his grandfather rubbed slick oil against his entrance. Wolf was jealous for a brief instant, but the feeling passed: watching Isshin take Genichiro for the first time was a great privilege. It was what he had been waiting for, ever since that night when Genichiro had given himself away.

They were both quiet as Isshin pushed in. Genichiro’s eyes were wide and staring straight ahead, unseeing. Isshin sighed in pleasure once he was fully buried inside. “So tight,” he said approvingly, rubbing circles into Genichiro’s hip. And then he moved—only a slight, shallow thrust at first, but Genichiro’s hands curled into fists, and a slight noise escaped his lips. “Have you done this before?” Isshin asked. His second thrust was harder, deeper. 

“No,” Genichiro said weakly.

Isshin chuckled. “Saving yourself for me, hmm?” And he began to move properly, thrusting hard without any reprieve, gripping his grandson’s hips tight while he fucked him.

Genichiro seemed to collapse in on himself. “_Yes_, Grandfather,” he moaned. “Only you…” His arms buckled and his upper body went slack beneath Isshin’s thrusts, while his hips pressed back eagerly against the onslaught. 

Isshin made a satisfied noise. “Should have done this sooner,” he said. “How long have you wanted it, Genichiro?”

“Always,” he panted. “I think of it constantly—you inside me—I’ve always wanted it.”  
  
“I’ve been neglecting you, then,” Isshin said. He pulled out completely, making Genichiro whimper, and then shoved back inside. “And you’ve been holding out on me,” he murmured, “You’re so perfectly tight…”

Genichiro was soon reduced to incoherent moans. Isshin was thrusting so hard he could barely respond, instead merely allowing himself to be used. Wolf, meanwhile, had partially undressed and given into the urge to touch himself. He was dripping wet, and so thoroughly aroused that it was impossible to go without some kind of stimulation. He sighed as he pressed against his own hand, at once relieved and yet unsatisfied. He wanted more, wanted one of the other men to touch him, but they were completely absorbed with each other and Wolf could not wait. Watching the two of them together was the most enthralling thing he had ever seen; it surpassed all his fantasies. He touched himself in time with Isshin’s thrusts, gaze flickering between the two of them and relishing Genichiro’s helpless moans. It was not long before his legs began to tense and his pleasure sharpened. He had almost reached his peak when Isshin suddenly lifted his head and looked directly at him. “Sekiro,” he said. Wolf’s clit twitched at the address and his hand stilled. “Keep his mouth occupied, will you?”

“Yes, Lord Isshin.” He removed the rest of his clothing and knelt before Genichiro. Isshin’s presence emboldened him, and he tugged roughly at Genichiro’s hair, guiding his mouth to his clit. He licked at it eagerly, and Wolf could not hold himself back. He wrapped his hand around the back of Genichiro’s neck and held him down, grinding roughly against his face. Isshin watched him with approval, and Wolf watched him shove in deep and stay there, pulling Genichiro’s hips back and bouncing him on his cock over and over. Genichiro was still making soft noises, seemingly unable to keep quiet. The vibrations felt wonderful, and Wolf gave him no room to breathe, making sure his moans and whimpers stayed muffled. 

Suddenly Genichiro gasped, and jerked his head back hard enough to dislodge Wolf’s hand. He bit down on the soft flesh of Wolf’s thigh, and his hands shook as they grabbed Wolf for support. Isshin groaned. His eye fluttered shut as he held Genichiro up by his hips, keeping his shuddering body from collapsing. Wolf felt another flash of envy; it was only recently that he had been the one coming untouched with Isshin still hard inside him. It already felt like too long ago. “Lord Isshin,” he found himself saying, “Please…”

Isshin laughed. “Take your reward,” he said. Genichiro was still breathing hard against Wolf’s skin, but he went willingly when Wolf pushed him back between his legs. He kept his eyes locked on Isshin, even as he took his pleasure from Genichiro. Isshin’s lips were drawn back in a fierce grin, and Wolf felt pinned beneath his gaze. He thrust frantically against the wet, willing mouth in front of him, heedless of anything except Isshin, feeling for a moment as if he were the one being held down, stuffed full of cock, forced to take more even as the pleasure became nearly intolerable—“Come for me, Sekiro,” Isshin said, and he obeyed, instantly, trembling with the force of it as he came in Genichiro’s mouth. 

When he could think clearly again, he loosened his grip on Genichiro’s hair and sat back, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Genichiro looked dazed, his satisfaction competing with the pleasure he was undoubtedly still receiving from Isshin’s cock. 

And Isshin was certainly not done with him yet. “Come here,” he said, hooking his hands under his grandson’s chest and pulling him back against his own. He let his hands roam across Genichiro’s body, playing with his nipples and tracing the scar on his chest where Wolf had pierced him. Genichiro squirmed and whimpered at his every touch. When he began to move his hips again, Genichiro’s head fell back onto Isshin’s shoulder, lips brushing against his neck. Vulnerability showed in every line of his body, from his bare throat to his completely relaxed posture, letting Isshin support his full weight. For a man normally so guarded, it was a shockingly intimate sight. 

Isshin murmured praise into his ear, continuing to touch him and keeping his thrusts slow and shallow. Genichiro took it patiently at first. He arched up into Isshin’s touch until he could not take the gentleness anymore, and then he took Isshin’s hands in his own and pushed them down onto his hips with a grunt. For a moment he was more like the man Wolf was used to: pushy, aggressive, impatient. But his posture still spoke of submission, and when Isshin laughed quietly against his ear he sighed and the snarl left his lips.

Isshin stopped teasing him then, and began once again to move Genichiro’s body for him, pulling his hips back and then lifting him up again repeatedly, using the leverage afforded by the new position to take him even harder. Genichiro moaned and tensed and appeared almost in agony, but he took it, allowing Isshin to manhandle his body and ravage his hole. When Isshin reached for his cock, fully hard and wet at the tip, Genichiro’s mouth opened against his neck. “_Grandfather…_” he rasped. Isshin pulled him back by the hair and licked at his mouth, still wet from Wolf’s cunt. The hand on Genichiro’s cock sped up as Genichiro, eyes wide, leaned in to kiss him properly—and Isshin yanked him back at the last second, instead sinking his teeth into Genichiro’s exposed neck. 

Wolf, half-sprawled on the floor in front of them, had a perfect view as Genichiro arched his back, every muscle in his body tensing as he came all over his stomach and Isshin’s fingers. It went on and on, Isshin stroking him through it as his cock pulsed repeatedly in his hand. At last it was over, and Genichiro nearly fell forward, reaching back and grabbing Isshin’s body to stay upright. Isshin allowed it for a moment, admiring the marks he had made on his grandson’s neck. Then, with a swiftness uncharacteristic of his age, he placed a hand on Genichiro’s back and shoved him down. Having no time to react, Genichiro’s face hit the floor with a gasp, a sound that quickly turned into a pathetic cry as Isshin hammered into him. Wolf could sympathize; there was nothing either as ecstatic or as brutal as being taken so forcefully in such a sensitive state. Fortunately, it seemed that Isshin had been close already: Only a few thrusts more and his hips stilled. The noise he made when he finished was nearly a growl.

Genichiro’s reprieve was short-lived. Without pulling out, Isshin folded over him. His hands slid from Genichiro’s back to encircle his wrists, keeping him pinned to the floor. Genichiro winced.

“Grandfather… I… I can’t…”

“You’ve been very good tonight, Genichiro,” Isshin said. “Tonight, I don’t regret making you my grandson.”

He pitched his weight forward, pressing Genichiro harder into the floor, making him hiss in pain. He leaned down, speaking directly into Genichiro’s ear. 

“But if you go in search of the Black Mortal Blade…” he warned—Genichiro’s eyes widened—“If you lose yourself entirely, I will not hesitate to cut you down myself. Do you understand?”

For a moment, Wolf did not know how Genichiro would respond—Genichiro himself did not seem to know. 

At last he relaxed, and bowed his head in a gesture of submission. “…Yes, Grandfather.”

Isshin did not move. “You are better off like this,” he said, and tightened his grip again to emphasize his meaning—better off naked and well-fucked and pinned underneath Isshin’s weight. “Do not misplace your devotion.”

After Isshin pulled out, after Genichiro collapsed completely, after Isshin cleaned him and covered his exhausted body and left him on the floor to sleep, Wolf was recovered enough to leave. He felt now that he would be intruding if he were to stay: familial or otherwise, there was an intimacy between Isshin and Genichiro that he could not share. In spite of—or perhaps even because of—Isshin’s threat, that feeling of voyeuristic intrusion had come upon him as the night concluded, and Wolf felt that his work here was finished, that he ought to return to his lord where he belonged.

As he turned to leave, Isshin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Sekiro,” he said, “You did well.” 

Wolf inclined his head. Isshin’s satisfaction was clear.

“And, Sekiro… You will not have to watch my grandson quite so closely now, I think.”

Wolf knew he was correct.


End file.
